


O N E  P A N I C - Ranboo Oneshot

by sunnyxxrays



Category: Ranboo - Fandom
Genre: Awsamdude - Freeform, Prison, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxxrays/pseuds/sunnyxxrays
Summary: just read it lol, i dont want to spoil anything!
Kudos: 14





	O N E  P A N I C - Ranboo Oneshot

It was the middle of the day in the DreamSMP, 4:35 PM to be exact, Ranboo standing infront of a goddamn prison.  
He looked around nervously, once entering immediately intimidated by the amount of redstone just for the entrance.  
Walking up to Sam, the person in charge of the prison. As Ranboo made it to the front desk? If that's what you'd call it.  
‘’Uh,, Hey Sam! I came to visit dream. ‘’  
‘’Oh. yeah. Okay, well first- I need you to sign some things Ranboo. ‘’  
‘’ Oh! Okay, how much do I have to sign exactly? ‘’  
‘’You'll see. ‘’

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam opening the fence out of the front desk approaching Ranboo, with what seems like 2 books.  
Finally reaching Ranboo, Sam had given Ranboo the first book and a pen.  
The book saying:  
‘’ By reading and signing this here by book, We ask for your former consent to have everything you Say, Here, And do all recorded and may be used against you if anything goes wrong in the time you are in the prison. To enter further pass, you agree that what Said, or Heard may not be disclosed with the public or private.  
Please sign here with your full consent and agreement to these terms.  
[fgf] SN_____ D:g/g/g. . ‘’  
Ranboo signed the first one, handing it back to the man infront of him, ‘’Hey, the second book is just a bunch of health agreements and terms, but you dont have to sign that one. Only if you want to i guess? ‘’ Sam had said back once taking the book back and setting on the desk.  
‘’Oh yeah, I should be perfectly fine? ‘’ Ranboo had said in a guessing tone.  
‘’Well then, let's move on. ‘’ Sam had said while pulling a lever, opening a wall to an empty room with a chest, and a white bed.  
‘’All you need to do here is just collect the key, THEN we can move on ‘’ Sam said once the wall had finished opening.  
As Ranboo walked in, He had stopped mid-way in the room, waiting for Sam.  
‘’ Oh no, I can't come in. I'll be on the other side though. ‘’  
After hearing that, Ranboo had fully walked in, The Wall-Door immediately slamming shut. Leaving Ranboo with just himself and his thoughts.  
Opening the chest in the room, Ranboo had saw a key in the bar of the chest, Taking it and placing it in his main hotbar, He had heard something opening up.  
But,, it wasn't the Wall-Door, It was the wall ranboo had been leaning against, Jumping away from the wall, As the wall fully opened, he saw Sam!- on the other side of the glass that was under the wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
‘’ Did you get the key? ‘’ Sam had said in a muffled voice from the glass.  
‘’ Uh- Yeah! ‘’ Ranboo had said hesitantly from not being quite sure as to what Sam had said.  
‘’Okay, look in that chest, and read the book! ‘’   
‘’Okay! ‘’  
Ranboo had said, the short conversation had ended, Walking over to the chest, taking the book and quill out of it's holder.  
Opening the book, reading as:  
‘’ Once you have collected the key, go to the wall on the Right/East. Open the dispenser, Put the key in, Then press the button. Once in, glass wall should open. ‘’  
Closing the book, and placing it down on the top of the chest. Ranboo had walked over to the dispenser, Opening it and slipping the book in, After Ranboo had closed the top to the dispenser. He had pressed the button.  
The glass wall starting to open, Ranboo had turned quite quickly due to the surprise of the wall actually opening.  
Ranboo had starting walking closer.  
‘’Hang on, don't move further ‘’  
Ranboo had stopped in confusion.  
‘’I need you take everything out of your inventory, and place it in that chest Ranboo. ‘’  
‘’Oh uh- okay. ‘’ Ranboo had walked toward the chest, placing everything in the chest.  
‘’But um- May i ask why I’m having to do this Sam? ‘’  
‘’ Safety, for both you, and the prisoner. ‘’  
‘’Ah. ‘’   
Once done putting everything in the chest, Ranboo had finally entered the room Sam had been in, Following behind- Ranboo's mind had started to wonder, what if dream wouldn't be happy to see him? What if dream went completely insane- and couldn't even comprehend a sentence with him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, no im not making a part two. sorry!!


End file.
